


I Feel Crazy

by Elica



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for a dear friend of mine whose a big "Hannibal" fan :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Crazy




End file.
